HF003
HF003, also called "The Enemy Within", is the third Episode in the Hero Factory TV Show. It aired September 18th, 2010. Synopsis The episode begins with Furno trying to impress Stormer by narrowly flying through two colliding asteroids. Of course the Alpha Leader criticizes him and the team (consisting of Furno, Breez, and Surge) have a brief discussion about appearing in advertisements. Stormer resents this part of the conversation as he believes that heroes should not participate in such events to which Surge replies that he saw a giant billboard with Stormer's face on it in the middle of Makuhero City. Again, much to the Alpha Leader's dislike. Soon enough, the small team is called on mission in Mekron II where the team leader knows a police chiefcalled Drax. The way this particular scene is filmed is quite good in contrary to the far away shots and unusual close ups seen in the other episode. This really creepy moment of the hero team searching an abandoned Police Station is cut short when they encounter Chief Drax. Drax begins to act unusual to the point of laughing manically and calling out drones to attack the heroes. Stormer quickly subdues the chief only to have Meltdown descend from the ceiling. Meltdown strikes the Alpha Leader, who pushed Furno out of the way of the villain's attack. After the scientist makes his escape, the hero team take Stormer and Drax back to Makuhero City. Zib then tells the team that both robots have been infected by some sort of mind altering radiation which has also affected their cores. Stormer insists that they lock him up, but his team doesn't believe that Stormer would turn on them (mind control or otherwise). Quickly, after he warns them, the Alpha Leader is under Meltdown's control and beings to escape the tower. Much to Bulk and Stringer's surprise, Stormer tries to harm the two and manages to leave the tower. A large search party is sent to look for the infected hero, but Furno is the only one with an idea of his whereabouts. After convincing Bulk that one bot has a better chance of sneaking up on some as experienced as Stormer, Furno is in pursuit of his infected leader. Meanwhile, the Hero Factory Science Team has found a cure for the infection, but the substance is only located on Lunar Tratix where Tratix Reptoids are found. Thankfully, Breez was built with the ability to communicate with various species and manages to coax one of the reptoids into helping the heroes find the cure. Furno quickly finds his Team Leader attempting to destroy the poster of himself in the middle of Makuhero City (as mentioned before). Stormer shows signs of his old self, but ultimately cannot control his need to harm others. Thankfully, after battling the Alpha Leader, Furno reminds him that his weakness resembles that of Von Ness. Stormer successfully fights off the infection, if only for a while, upon hearing the red rookie's words. Furno then takes Stormer back to the Assembly Tower and he is cured. Major Events *Stormer and Furno start to gain some respect for each other *Meltdown appears *This episode also shows that Stormer and Chief Drax have known each for a long time (implying that heroes can make friends with civilians). Debuts *Meltdown *Chief Drax *Hero Cuffs *Von Nebula Characters *Preston Stormer *Jimi Stringer *Dunkan Bulk *William Furno *Natalie Breez *Mark Surge *Meltdown *Professor Nathaniel Zib *Quadal *Von Nebula Errors *When Furno and Stormer battle the sizing on the building windows are extremely off. You will see that the heroes are twice the size of the windows when it is clearly shown that heroes are the same size as Makuhero Citizens. *Even the sizing of entire buildings is off as some are not as wide as they should be in comparison to the figures' size. *Furno deduces that since Stormer hates the billboard he appears on so much, he must have headed for that billboard to try to destroy it. Yet later we see that there isn't only one, but several of these billboards. The visuals contradict the dialogue. Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:2010 Category:Episodes Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Videos